rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
911 Yellow Cab
Location: Indianapolis, Indiana Date: March 28, 1991 Story For 12 years, Bob and Doris Hart lived in the same house in Indianapolis, Indiana. On the morning of March 28th, 1991, shortly after 7:00, someone was knocking on their door while Doris was taking a shower and Bob was still in bed. Doris told Bob to answer it. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He answered the door and met a man wearing a baseball cap that said, "Police." The man asked to speak to Bob and Doris' son, David, but Bob told him that David moved away. Then the man asked if he can come in and make a phone call and Bob agreed. But the man pulled out a gun and held Bob at gunpoint. Doris heard the shouting from upstairs and locked the bedroom door. The suspect was accompanied by a masked gunman who also entered the house. They were telling Bob that they were after David who owed them money. Doris called 911 and told the dispatcher they were being robbed. The masked suspect broke into the bedroom and attacked her. Dispatcher Michael O'Day took over the call. He said that he had robbery calls before, but never like this one. Sheriff's Deputy Ted Cassidy, who was closer to the house, responded. He was driving very slow to look for it when the suspects' car pulled out and started to lead him on a wild chase. He was scared that his patrol car would crash and that he would get killed. While the chase resumed, one suspect jumped out of the car while it was moving and ran off. Cassidy said that he saw stuff like that in the movies, but never in real life. It was also a school day and kids were boarding the school buses. Cassidy was really scared and had visions of the suspect hitting or killing any of the kids who got in his way. He crashed into a sign and Cassidy arrested him. O'Day cheered when he got taken into custody. Cassidy went to look for the second suspect. Indianapolis Police and K9 units were looking for the second suspect who had just robbed a YMCA. They called O'Day and told him that he had robbed them. Cassidy went to the dispatch center to help O'Day get the police and sheriff's deputies to arrest the suspect. The YMCA told O'Day that he escaped in a yellow cab. He called the cab company and asked where the one that left the YMCA was heading to. Its number was 518 and Cassidy and O'Day were waiting for a response from cab driver Bernard Lewis. They called his car phone. He answered and O'Day asked him where they were. The police and sheriff's deputies responded to the call. Officer Ron Busy saw the cab, stopped it, and arrested the suspect. Cassidy, O'Day, and the other dispatchers all cheered when Officer Busy caught him. Both pleaded guilty to burglary and were sentenced to 15 years in prison. Bob and Doris went on with their lives, put intercoms on their front door, and were happy for Cassidy, the sheriff's deputies, and the police for saving their lives. Category:1991 Category:Indiana Category:Robberies Category:Crimes